Penas de amor
by Queen'sChocolate
Summary: Hace poco, Harry corta con Ginny, esta se siente desolada y nos cuenta todo el sufrimiento que lleva dentro... Harry termina de matar a Voldemort y llega a buscar a la persona que más ama en el mundo... Una fic muy tierna... Sorry, pero soy mala para los


_**El infierno... Por Ginevra Weasley **_

_Poco es el tiempo que paso desde que me dijiste aquellas palabras con las que mi mundo de fantasía de derrumbó, convirtiéndose en el más ardiente de los infiernos. _

"_No podemos seguir saliendo juntos, tenemos que dejar de vernos" me dijiste._

_Quise preguntarte porqué ese repentino cambio, ayer me jurabas amor eterno, hoy me lastimas con simples palabras. _

"_Estas últimas semanas contigo han sido...como un sueño pero no puedo... no podemos..." "...Imaginate el peligro que correrías si siguiéramos juntos..." - pero yo comprendo que te importa más salvar a los demás antes que a mi, al contrario de lo que me dices. Me mientes argumentando que me dejas porque no quieres sufrir sabiendo que estoy en peligro, pero se que tus palabras no reflejan tus sentimientos._

"_Y si te digo que no me importa?". Te dije como una idiota, pensando que lo que me decías era verdad, pero entendí que querías deshacerte de mi, seguir tu camino sin niñitas enamoradas que te interrumpan el paso._

_Lo se porque, en tu lugar, me habría quedado a tu lado, sabiendo que al estar separados sufres por mi, en lugar de salvar al mundo, porque TU eres mi mundo, prefiero tu felicidad, a salvar vidas que no tienen importancia alguna. Se que voy a morir en paz, sabiendo que moriste feliz a mi lado y no que te sientes muerto en vida, olvidándote de ti mismo para lamentarte todo el amor que desperdiciaste en mi y que yo no te correspondí_

_Pero, Harry, con estas palabras me lastimas más que cualquier hechizo que el más cruel de los mortífagos pueda lanzarme._

_Pero al amarte tanto como yo lo hago, ahogo mis lágrimas, pensando en lo feliz que te debes sentir, cuando uno realmente ama a alguien quiere lo mejor para él, y si dejarme te hace bien, lo respeto._

"_Ginny!". Alguien me llama, me limpio las lágrimas y bajo, sin ganas, por la escalera desde la que te vi una vez, estabas ahí, en tu segundo año, ya habías empezado a andar por el camino de la gloria, derrotando una vez más a Voldemort, un camino que nunca se va a cruzar con el mío. _

_Al llegar al final de la escalera, no espero más que alguna orden que cumplir, ver a alguien que disfruta de su vida. Pero mis ojos recorren la cocina y se detiene frente al morocho de ojos verdes que alguna vez fue mío, quise sonreírte, para ocultar todo el mal que me hiciste. Te veo ahí, parado como si nada y entiendo que para ti ha sido mucho más fácil olvidar esta tortura que para mi._

_**La agonía... por Harry Potter**_

_Cuantas veces me he reprochado a mi mismo el haberte hecho tanto daño? Miles? Millones? No lo se. Solo se que al haberte separado de mí estoy arruinando dos vidas. No entiendo como pude decirte que no podíamos seguir juntos, y de esa forma tan cruel, no me despedí siquiera, no te dije cuan importante eras para mí._

_Te dejé allí sentada, buscando el por qué de semejante estupidez..._

_Creo que todos tienen razón, tengo esa estúpida tendencia a hacerme el héroe...queriendo llegar al camino de la gloria he llegado al camino de la agonía, solo por que me deshice de mi guía, pensé que podía hacerlo solo, pero te dejé a un lado, por que supuse que contigo me olvidaría de todo, y quise también, ahorrarte el sentirte mal por estar con alguien que no está contigo. _

_Ahora, luego de haber vencido por fin al peor de todos los magos, que supo antes que yo cuanto te amaba, quiero vivir feliz, a tu lado, por siempre. _

_Encaminándome hacia la casa donde compartimos tantas cosas, me asalta una terrible duda, vengo a pedirte que seas mía, pero que tal si no quieres? Sería lógico que me odies por haberte abandonado cuando estabas tan feliz a mi lado. Quizás hayas recapacitado, hayas pensado que no debías darme tu amor cuando no quise seguir dándote el mío. _

_No te merezco, me he portado terrible contigo, no merezco tus sonrisas, no soy digno de tus besos. Comprendería que ya no me quieras regalar palabras de aliento, que no me quieras entregar tanto amor como el que me diste hace un tiempo._

_Pero un Potter no se rinde, intentaré robarte el corazón como tu lo hiciste conmigo. _

_Al llegar, la persona que más valoro (después de ti), por haber dado a luz al más bello de los ángeles, ese tan especial que no tiene rizos dorados sino cascadas de fuego cayendo sobre sus hombros, me abre la puerta y sabe que es por ti por quien vengo, comprende que ya no me importa nada ni nadie más que tu._

_Bajas los escalones de la escalera donde alguna vez te vi, tan pequeña y frágil con tus recién estrenados once años. Espero ver a una mujer, y quiero verte tan radiante y fuerte como en aquellos días que compartimos juntos. Pero por alguna razón, pareces a punto de desmayarte, tienes el rostro pálido y las mejillas, que alguna vez besé, hundidas, y tus hermosos ojos marrones, los que expresan hasta tus más profundos sentimientos, me demuestran todo el mal que te he causado, y me muestran cuanto daño pude hacerte._

_**De nuevo al amor**_

Los dejo solos- dijo la Sra. Weasley abandonando la cocina.

Harry se acercó a Ginny y ella hizo lo mismo, lo que sorprendió mucho a Harry porque parecía tan enferma y débil que él se imagino que si se movía se desmayaría.

Hola- dijo Harry

Hola

Te extrañé mucho Gin...

Harry esperó la respuesta de la chica pero esta seguía callada, con la vista fija en los ojos del muchacho.

Entiendo que ya no quieras hablarme, en ese caso...- siguió Harry a punto de llorar- me voy, no te molestaré...

No, está bien. Vamos al jardín...- le contestó Ginny triste y contenta a la vez.

Perdóname por haberte dejado...- dijo Harry, saliendo de la casa, mientras le tomaba la mano.

No se, Harry...

Te amo, y si no me perdonas, lo entenderé pero solo quiero que sepas que aunque, por estúpido, te dejé, siempre me lo reproché, y me sentí muy mal...

Si, Harry, pero...

Te gustaría volver a salir conmigo?- la interrumpió el moreno.

Y que pasaría si me vuelves a dejar? No me gustaría que pase lo mismo porque ya ves todo el daño que...

Nunca te voy a dejar Gin, eres lo que más quiero en este mundo. Y ya aprendí, que haberme separado de ti fue el error más grande de mi vida.

La chica bajó la vista y Harry tiró de su mano para que se siente junto a el en una roca bastante grande que siempre había servido de asiento a las personas que la descubrieron.

Te tengo un gran aprecio Harry, así, tal cual eres, pero hay solo una cosa que me molesta de ti e impide que te quiera como a ambos nos gustaría.

Ya se...- respondió el moreno corriéndole un mechón naranja a Ginny que le cubría la cara- yo también me odio por eso...

Yo no te odio- le aclaró Ginny mirando al sol poniente.

Gracias... pero te prometo que si vuelves conmigo haré lo imposible para dejar de ser tan egocéntrico.

No eres tan egocéntrico...

Si, lo soy, porque pensé que sería lo suficientemente hábil para ocultarle a Voldemort lo mucho que te amo...- un fuerte abrazo lo interrumpió.

Apretando aún más a Ginny (n/a: sonó mal...) hacia sí mismo, la escuchó sollozar.

Aceptas volver conmigo?

Como toda respuesta Harry recibió un beso que demostraba cuanto se habían extrañado.

_**La felicidad... por Ginny**_

_Al escucharte decir esas palabras, que tanto esperé durante toda mi vida, me siento la persona más feliz del mundo y al no poder darte una respuesta, ya que de hacerlo lloraría por la alegría que me embarga, te beso, algo que siempre me ha gustado hacer contigo y que siempre me va a gustar hacer. _

_Y allí, en lo que Ron junto a Hermione y Bill junto a Fleur llaman "el lugar perfecto para estar a solas contigo", me quedo a esperar el final del día, al lado tuyo hundiendo mis dedos en tu suave cabello y besándote, tratando de expresar cuanto te necesito._

_Viendo la llegada del amanecer en tus ojos me tomas la mano y nos vamos juntos hacia donde unas horas antes llegaste a pedirme que volviera a ser tuya._

_**Éxtasis... por Harry**_

_Temiendo tu rechazo, te pregunto si deseas, al igual que yo, volver conmigo, y volver a permitirme ser tuyo, disfrutar te tus caricias, quedarme en éxtasis con solo mirarte..._

_Y con un beso aceptas darme tu amor otra vez. Al quedarte toda la noche conmigo viendo como el atardecer se transforma en noche y la noche en día, dejando que apoye mi cabeza en tu falda, dándome el honor de corresponder a mis besos, hundiéndote en mis brazos cuando te rodeo con ellos y mirándome a los ojos mientras te hablo, me aseguras que me tendrás paciencia al enfrentarme a mi problema con el egocentrismo, que me seguirás queriendo aunque a veces me olvide de demostrarte mi amor, que no me dejarás hacerte a un lado si por error lo hago y que me seguirás amando por el resto de la eternidad así como yo lo voy a hacer._

Bueno llegó el fin de esta "historia", que no es más que el resultado de una pelea entre compañeros que tuve. La empecé a escribir un día, después de recibir insultos y de darme cuenta que no era quien yo creía ser, no tenía exactamente los mismos sentimientos que los de Ginny y Harry en esta fic pero me sentía tan impotente y triste como ellos... así que decidí escribir esto para desahogarme un poco y ahora, el momento en que la terminé, ya pasó todo así que me quedó medio chota al final porque me fue difícil sentirme como ellos, ya que no me siento ni tan mal como al principio ni tan feliz como esta parejita tan linda que se vuelven a encontrar...

Así que si quieren un final mejor... van a tener que esperar a que mis grandes cantidades de amor, dulzura y felicidad lleguen...

Bueno, no agradezco a nadie en particular ya que nadie sabía de esto porque soy muy reacia a mostrar mis sentimientos (así que me pongo a escribir fan fictions para demostrarlos...) y no le mostré esta fic a nadie...

Así que me quedan cuatro cosas por decir: 1) Me odio profundamente por haber puesto que Ron y Hermione son novios..., 2) Gracias a los que lean esta fic, 3) Dejen Reviews 4) Fiel a Dumbledore, cueste lo que cueste...


End file.
